Love Wears A Mask
by kittenkaboodle
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen her former sensei in years, and when she finally sees him again, things are differnt. Tired of being lonely, she takes a chance...kakasaku


_Sakura: 18_

_Kakashi: 32_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did my story would be an actual episode . . . lol

* * *

_

**Love Hides Behind a Mask**

**-_Kittenkaboodle_**

**Chapter 1- Some Familiar Faces**

The sights and smells of the small pub were enough to drive any _normal_ person crazy. But, of course, the people that spent their days there were obviously not normal.

It was unsanitary, noisy, unkempt, and had a very little amount of light. But, perhaps, that was why it was always crowded. So crowded that some were forced to stand or wait outside. Why? Most could only guess that it was because those who spent there afternoons there, weren't expected to be dressed up, or keep there manners in check. It, supposedly, gave them a feeling of acceptance and comfort.

There, it was unnecessary to be on good behavior or even have a shred of common sense. It reeked of sake and men who obviously needed a shower, or possibly women who smelled of cheap perfume; it was impossible to tell.

A young konoichi with unusual pink hair that hung loosely below her shoulders walked into the bar. Actually, it seemed that she was being dragged by a tall girl with long blonde hair that was pulled up into a loose ponytail and had a garment around her waist that was meant to be on her forehead.

"Ino. . ." the pink haired girl angrily said to the blonde. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Be quiet, Sakura," Ino whispered to her friend, "I told you, already, you needed to get out of your apartment and meet some new people. . . and this is the perfect place to do so."

"Hm," Sakura pouted.

She looked around for a moment and looked at the faces of the all the drunkards and gamblers, even a few, she surprisingly knew as highly respected ninja of the village. But one man caught her eye just a few seconds later. A certain jonin with silver hair, and a mask that covered more than half of his face, sat at a small table watching his brown haired friend, who had an intoxicated woman on his knee and a senbon in his mouth.

"_S-sensei_?" Sakura whispered to herself, instantly recognizing him.

The konoichi hadn't seen her former teacher since she passed the jounin exams nearly two years ago. She watched him for a moment as he observed his pervertive comrade who attempted to make a move on the girl in his lap, causing him to look else where. When he did so, he turned to see the pink haired konoichi staring at him.

It took him a moment to realize who exactly this girl was. He looked her over, noticing her slender hourglass figure, and pale emerald eyes. She wore a red tank top and black skirt that gently hugged her knees. It was clear now, that she was his former student.

He raised his hand and waved to her, beckoning her to come near. Sakura followed his gesture, and walked towards his table, but Ino didn't follow, being the flirtatious woman that Ino was, she went the opposite way towards a guy who sent her some seductive looks, from across the room.

Sakura neared her ex-sensei, all the while her heart began to beat faster for reasons unknown. She went to the table and looked at it quickly noted how it leaned slightly, furthering her growing hatred of this pub.

She carefully pulled out a chair and sat down, gazing momentarily at the ninja across the table.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei. . ." she muttered, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

"'yo" Kakashi simply replied, just as he did many years ago.

Sakura just looked at him, and he at her, she couldn't help but notice how little he changed since the day she met him. His one visible eye had the same lazy look in it, he wore the same vest, same headband, same mask as he always wore, and he was still just as handsome. The only thing that was different was that his face (what she cold see of it) had a slight weathered look to it from the numerous experiences that he had endured as a ninja.

But, unlike Sakura, Kakashi noticed all the changes in her. She was no longer the innocent little girl he once knew. Sakura had grown up, and had become one of Konoha's most respected medical nins. Not to mention one of the leaf villages most beautiful women, as much as both Sakura and Kakashi would hate to admit.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

". . ." Sakura snapped back to reality, letting go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I should go," Sakura mumbled.

She stood up, ready to leave. But as soon as she did so, a rough hand had been placed gently on top of hers.

"Wait. . ." the silver haired jonin seemed to stumble a bit, looking for the right words to say, "stay. . .I'll. . .buy you a drink."

Sakura stopped, wondering if she heard correctly.

Her eyes widened slightly and she let out a small gasp. Being the intelligent woman that Sakura was, she immediately began contemplating the consequences.

_No_ she thought _what would it do to my reputation? Its taboo . . . he was my teacher . . . I can't._ She was ready to refuse, but inner Sakura begged her to take his offer.

"I. . ." she sighed, "I'd like that. . ."

Inner Sakura cheered madly.

* * *

A/N: sorry it was so short. . .the next one will be better. But, plz review or I wont update.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
